


On With The Show

by Punkgeekchic



Series: Delightful Dilemma [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Professor Gwilym Lee, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkgeekchic/pseuds/Punkgeekchic
Summary: It's graduation day for the reader!
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Reader
Series: Delightful Dilemma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989469
Kudos: 1





	On With The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Not britpicked! No Beta! The other BoRhap boys are mostly just mentioned. Not a standalone.

Today’s the day I’ve been waiting for; it only took me 4 years to get here. Today is the day that I graduate with my bachelor’s degree from Queen University and today is also the day that Gwilym and I can be public about our relationship, after the ceremony of course.

Finn is being his usual grumpy self this morning because his daddy had to leave before we do. I seriously hope that baby Lee number two is a mama’s baby because it’s just not fair. Gwil gets all of Finn’s attention when he’s home, and when he’s not home Finn is missing him like crazy, but like I’m home. Ugh! I still love that boy, but I wanna feel special to Finn River Lee, and hopefully, he’ll grow into wanting to show me more love when he gets older.

I haven’t put my cap and gown on yet, which is in Gwil’s car at the university, or put my nice outfit on that goes under it yet mainly because I know I still have to feed Finn and change his nappy before we leave. My little one year old can get quite messy very quickly. He’s currently in his Iron Man pajamas, because no matter what Gwil says I get my way when it comes to how we dress Finn, and he’s playing with that basketball hoop that Joe got him for his birthday.

I picked Finn up off the floor, but he started whining “mama”. I sat him back on the floor and said: “baby we gotta get you all fed and done up pretty for mama’s graduation.” He shook his head no at me and voiced, “no”. I said, “Finn do you want mashed nanas?” That sparked his interest. He looked at me and dropped one of the mini basketballs, before nodding his head and voicing “yes”. He’s started talking more than just mama and dada, which makes me extremely happy and proud. My little boy isn’t so little anymore.

Finn raised his arms up to me to pick him up. Of course, the minute I offer food, he wants to give me all of his attention. He really is his father’s kid. I picked him up and he wrapped his little arms around my neck and kissed my face, more like slobbered, but that’s not the point. Now I’m feeling a little bit more special.

I set Finn down in his high chair and got him all strapped in. Then I put his bib on him because I know he’s going to make a mess of himself with or without it, but I’d rather prevent a good amount of it from landing on those cute little pajamas I bought for him and because I really don’t wanna do laundry today. Once he was all strapped in and bibbed up, I went and got out his mashed banana baby food from the cupboard and poured it onto a plate. Then I got a Peter Pan spoon, it’s one of those rubber ones meant for kids, out from the silverware drawer.

Finn slapped his hands down on the tray of his high chair and practically whined at me to hurry up. He said, “mama! Mashed nanas!” I walked over to him with his food and set it onto the tray. I said, “alright mama’s big boy, do you want mama to feed you or can you do it yourself?” Sometimes I still feed him myself because I know he will make the biggest mess, but usually if it’s from his baby food that I pour onto a plate I let him do it himself. He said, “me” and made grabby hands for his spoon. I gave him his spoon. He managed to eat all of his baby food and keep it relatively clean for him. I grabbed a flannel and washed his face and hands off before putting his plate and spoon in the sink to be washed later.

I walked back to Finn and unstrapped him from his high chair. I didn’t set him down on the floor because I gotta go get him dressed before Brian and Roger get here because they’re going to watch Finn for me, while I have to sit through the ceremony and then of course when I walk across the stage to receive my diploma. They should be here within the next half hour, so I definitely need to get a fresh nappy on Finn and get him all dressed up for the occasion.

I walk to the nursery, holding Finn, and set him down into his crib so that I can go look through his closet to figure out what I wanna dress him in. Finn was playing with Freddie, his stuffed lion, and Deacon, his stuffed elephant. I was looking through his closet when I hear something hit the floor. I turn around to see Freddie and Deacon on the floor. I just look at Finn like really.

He said, “mama! Freddie, Deaky” and made grabby hands towards his stuffies. I bent down and picked them up and gave them back over to Finn. I said, “Finn keep them in your crib baby. Mama has to pick you out something to wear for her graduation.” He just smiled his big goofy smile, that I’m sure is a product of Gwil’s genes, and went back to playing. I turned my attention back to his closet.

I have a onesie for him to wear that says “My Mama’s hotter by one degree” and it has a little graduation cap on it. I’m just trying to figure out what I wanna put over the top of it and if I wanna put him in jeans. Yeah, I’m gonna put him in jeans. I’m just now debating putting him in a check shirt or a leather jacket. I get them both out of the closet and turn towards Finn. I said, “Finn pick one.” All he has to do is point at one and that’s the one I’ll choose. He turned and looked at me, then pointed to my left hand, which was holding the leather jacket. I nodded my head and said, “good choice baby.” I’ll probably bring the other option with me in case he gets hot and needs something lighter.

Finn was still playing with his stuffies, but I have to get his nappy changed and into these clothes because we’ve got to get going. I lift him up out of his crib and set him on his changing table. He whined at me for Freddie, so I grabbed Freddie out of his crib and handed him to Finn so that I know Finn will cooperate with me. I got Finn out of his pajamas relatively easily, now it’s time for a nappy change, which is a little bit harder because he likes to squirm. Shockingly though, he laid still for me. His nappy was a little wet but nothing too bad, so I for sure needed to change it.

Now that he has a fresh nappy on, it’s time to get him dressed. The onesie was harder to get him into because he was playing with Freddie and didn’t want to put him down, but once he was in it, getting the rest of his clothes on was easy (jeans and socks). The jacket I’ll put on him right before we leave. But he’s all dressed now, and it’s my turn. That’s when the doorbell decided to go off. Brian and Roger must be here. I said, “Finn your grandpas are here” and then pick him up off his changing table and carry him (and Freddie by proxy) out of his nursery and to the front door.

I open the front door up and standing there are Roger and Brian. Before I can even greet them properly Finn is trying to fly out of my arms and into Roger’s. Roger gladly takes Finn from me. I move out of the way to let them enter the house. 

Brian pulls me into a hug and said, “Congratulations my dear.” 

I said, “Thanks Brian.” 

Roger said, “yes congratulations Y/N. I’d hug you too, but currently, Finn wants my attention.” 

I said, “you’re completely fine, and thank you, Roger. Now if you will both excuse me, I really ought to be getting dressed, so that we’re not late.”

They both nodded their heads at me as to tell me like get going then. I ran off to Gwil and my’s bedroom. I’m going to have to wear something that doesn’t give away that I’m pregnant. I think I should match Finn’s color scheme for my outfit. I got out a black dress that’s covered in small white stars, plus is super flowy, and I grabbed my own leather jacket out of the closet. I hurried up and changed out of my pajamas and into the dress. I’m wearing my black vans today and I don’t care who has an issue with it. I’m a mom, so there’s no use in doing an over the top make-up look. I’m just gonna slap some foundation, concealer, and eyeliner on to call it good. I’m just going to leave my hair the way it is because it’ll get messed up under the cap if I were to really try to do and besides Finn likes to play with my hair, so it’s no use.

Once I’m completely dressed including the jacket, make-up is done, shoes on, messy hair don’t care attitude in check, etc it’s time to go rescue the grandpas from whatever it is that Finn could possibly be doing. I walk into Finn’s nursery first to grab his jackets before going back out into the living room. Brian, Roger, and Finn are all on the floor, I’m not sure how easy it’s going to be for them to get up, but more power to them for getting down there to play. Freddie is on the floor too, but Finn’s not paying attention to his lion best friend. Finn was showing them how he can dunk the ball and Brian and Roger are like his personal cheerleaders, it’s really adorable, which is why I secretly am videotaping this on my phone.

Then I was caught by Finn who pointed at me and said, “mama”. Damn my kid’s good. I put my phone away. Brian and Roger turned to look at me. 

I said, “we ready?” 

Roger said, “yeah we’re ready if you are.” 

I walked over to where they were sitting in case they needed me to help them get up off the floor. They didn’t need my help, which was just fine, but I had to pick Finn up off the floor. Finn said, “mama, Freddie.” I bent back down and picked Freddie up.

I turned to Brian and Roger and said, “I can’t thank you enough for all that you’re doing for me today and well all that you’ve done for me these past few years.” 

They said, “it was our pleasure dear Y/N. You’re like another daughter to us. Besides we love spending time with you and Finn and Gwil too.” 

I said, “We love it too and I do greatly appreciate it.” Brian and Roger pulled me into a group hug but were mindful of where Finn is in my arms.

Brian was the first one to pull away and he said, “as much as I’m enjoying this, we really ought to be going or else you’ll be late to your own graduation.” 

I said, “well we can’t have that. I gotta go grab a bottle out of the fridge, grab Finn’s nappy bag, and get Finn into his jacket and shoes. You guys do still have a car seat in the car right or will I have to grab the one out of my car?” 

We’re riding with them because we’ll ride home with Gwil. There’s really no use in having 2 cars at the university. 

Roger said, “yes we have Finn’s car seat in the car and I’ll go grab his bottle, Brian will grab his nappy bag, you just get him into his jacket and shoes.” 

That was the plan and we got to it. I put Finn in his leather jacket and his own pair of black vans.

I took a now completely ready to go, Finn, who’s still holding Freddie, to the front door to meet Brian and Roger. Brian had the nappy bag and Finn’s check shirt. Roger had not one bottle, but two just in case. I grabbed my house keys that were sitting in the bowl by the door so that I could lock it up after we walked outside. Roger put the bottles into the nappy bag that’s on Brian’s shoulder. I handed him Finn so that I would be able to lock the door up. Brian, Roger, and Finn made their way down to the car. I made sure all of the lights were off and then locked the door up, before making my way down to the car. I climbed into the backseat next to my son, while the grandpas were in the front. Brian’s driving, which is probably for the best.

The 20-minute ride to the university was pretty peaceful. When we were parked and outside of the car, I said, “you guys know where to go right?” 

They both nodded their heads yes. I said, “I’m only asking because I have to go get my cap and gown out of Gwil’s car.” 

Brian said, “go Y/N. We’ve got this all under control.” 

I said, “can you get a picture of Finn and me first before I do that though?” 

Roger said, “I’ll do it. Hand me your phone.” 

I handed Roger my phone. He snapped a few pictures of Finn and me before handing my phone back to me. I handed Finn over to Roger since Brian is still the one holding the nappy bag. I gave Finn a quick peck on his forehead and said, “I’ll see you guys in a little bit. I love you and behave for your grandpas Finn.” Finn just waved at me bye. I couldn’t help but smile and turn around to go find where Gwil parked.

I called Gwil because it was an easier option than just running around like a chicken with its head cut off. 

He picked up and said, “well if it isn’t my little graduate and baby mama.” 

I said, “yes Gwil I know. Now, where’s your car so I can get my cap and gown out of it?”

Gwil said, “actually it’s in my office, where I’m sitting waiting for you.” 

I said, “okay I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Gwil said, “okay I’ll see you in a minute, and let me guess you don’t have Finn right now?” 

I said, “you’d be correct, but you already knew that. Now I’m gonna hang up so I can get there faster.” 

He laughed and said, “Okay babe, I love you.” 

I said, “I love you too baby daddy” and hung up my phone.

After hanging my phone up, I ran to the building where Gwil’s office is. As he said, he was in his office sitting on his desk waiting for me with the door open. I closed the door and walked over to him. 

He said, “you look gorgeous Y/N/N.” 

I said, “thanks Gwilly.” 

He said, “you can’t even tell you’re pregnant, not that you really can right now anyway, but still.” 

I said, “good that’s the look I was going for. Well, that and the I’m a mom, so what you see is what you get.” He just shook his head at me.

I said, “so can I have my cap and gown babe? I gotta get going.” 

He said, “yeah it’s hanging behind the door you just closed.” 

I said, “thanks babe” and kissed him before walking over to the door and grabbing my cap and gown. I pulled it down from the hook on the door and slid the gown and stoles on. 

Gwil said, “you want help with the cap?” 

I said, “please.” 

He moved from his desk and walked over to me. He took the cap from my hands and placed it on my head, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be, it wasn’t crooked, and my hair still looked okay. 

I said, “We good?” 

He said, “yeah you’re good.”

I said, “alright come on now Professor Lee, we have a commencement ceremony to attend.” 

He smiled at me and said, “that we do Ms. Y/L/N that we do.” 

I said, “one last kiss before I get out of here until afterward?” 

He said, “if that would make my fiancé happy.” 

I said, “it would.” 

He leaned down and kissed me. 

I said, “I love you, Gwilym Lee.” 

He said, “and I love you future Mrs. Y/N Lee and baby Lee #2” with his one hand sitting over where my very small baby bump is. I just smiled at him. He said, “alright darling, let's get the show on the road because I can’t wait to see you walk across the stage and get that diploma. Well, I also wanna hold my son in public, who I’m sure is driving his grandpas insane.” 

I said, “oh without a doubt, but that’s what they want.” 

He said, “that’s true. Now I’ll leave after you okay?” 

I said, “yep” then went ahead and opened the door to his office and walked out.

I made my way over to the theater because that’s where the ceremony was taking place. When I walked into the building, I just stood around with a bunch of my peers until it was time for us to go be seated and the ceremony to begin. The ceremony would take at least 2 hours, and I’m not going to lie, it’s the most boring thing to sit through. The only redeeming quality is that walk across the stage to receive your degree and the fact that Gwilym is sitting next to me since the professors sit at the ends of every row to make sure no one gets out of order (in multiple ways). He’s dressed in his robe, stole, and cap.

After all kinds of speeches, it was time for the diplomas to be passed out, so we had to stand in a line. When the Dean of the Queen University said, “Y/F/N (your full name) graduating with a bachelor’s degree for Y/M (your major)”, I walked across the stage to receive the diploma. I shook the Dean’s hand and looked into the crowd towards my son, Brian, and Roger. They were clapping and smiling for me. Then I looked over at where Gwil was sitting. He was smiling at me and clapping as well. When I got back to my seat next to Gwil, he whispered in my ear “I’m so proud of you baby.” I smiled at him and said, “thanks love.” He took my hand, that wasn’t holding the degree, into his and squeezed it.

We had to sit there for the rest of the class of 2019 to make it across the stage and receive their diplomas. When the Dean said, “and here’s to the class of 2019”, us graduates threw our caps up in the air, before getting out of our seats and going to find our respected families and friends. It was a madhouse in the theater so I walked outside and found my son, Brian, and Roger waiting for me. I smiled as I walked over to them. Brian’s holding Finn. Roger said, “there’s our girl.” I smiled some more before being brought into a group hug.

I could hear Finn say “mama”, so we disbanded the group hug and Brian handed me, Finn. Finn wrapped his little arms around me and just smiled at me. This kid I swear knows how to melt his mama’s heart. I said, “mama’s little baby” and kissed all over his face. Finn started laughing and knocked my cap off, so he could put his hands in my hair. Roger picked the cap off the ground for me. 

I said, “so was he behaved for you during the ceremony?” 

Roger said, “Finn was an angel Y/N like he always is for his grandpas Brian and Roger.” 

I said, “Brian was he really? I know you’ll tell me the truth.” 

Brian said, “yes Y/N. Finn was well behaved other than when we needed to feed him his bottle and change his nappy.” I nodded my head.

Then I felt arms wrap around me and something wet hit my cheek. I jumped in my skin and turned around. Gwil was standing there smirking at me. 

I said, “thanks for the heads-up guys.” 

Brian and Roger just chuckled. I’m assuming Gwil made the be quiet symbol behind my back, so he could scare me. Finn saw his dad and literally yelled, “dada.” I just shook my head and handed Finn over to Gwil because I knew better than to keep holding on to him when he wanted his daddy. Gwil took Finn gladly before coming around to join the group of us standing there. I turned back around so that I was facing everyone.

Gwil said, “well my dear, you’re finally done. How are you feeling?” 

I said, “I feel great, but I feel even better because I can do this.” 

Before Gwil could question it, I pulled him into a kiss, while still being mindful that he was holding Finn. Roger wolf-whistled at us and I’m pretty sure Brian smacked him upside the head because I heard him groan ow. Gwil and I broke the kiss. I could see some of our friends walking over to us: Rami, Joe, Ben, Allen, and their women. Might as well make it a party. I was bombarded with congratulations when they finally reached us. I thanked them all.

Joe said, “so now that you’re done now Y/N, are you taking advantage of being able to be super public with yours and Gwil’s relationship?” 

I said, “Oh hell yeah. I mean nobody could really do anything to us anyway if they tried since we’re engaged and we have a kid.” Their eyes bulged. Shit, they didn’t know we were engaged. 

Gwil said, “good job Y/N ruining that surprise.” 

I said, “bite me, Gwilym.” 

Gwil said, “maybe later.” 

I just rolled my eyes and said, “sorry guys. Yes, Gwil and I are engaged, but I’m surprised you haven’t noticed the ring sooner.” 

Allen said, “well let us see the ring better.” I stuck my hand out for them to see it better. They each stepped up one at a time to get a better look at my engagement ring.

Gwil whispered in my ear, “should we just tell them now about baby #2 since they know we’re engaged?” 

I nodded my head and said, “sure might as well.”

Gwil said, “since we already let one announcement slip, we thought we’d tell you another one.” 

Ben said, “what is Y/N pregnant again?” 

I said, “actually I am.” They all freaked out, except Lucy, Rami’s girlfriend, since she already knew. Gwil and I couldn’t stop smiling. Finn wasn’t even paying attention because he was too busy playing with his daddy’s hair.

I said, “now as much as I love standing here if you guys want, we’re going out for dinner to celebrate and you’re more than welcome to tag along, since I’m sure you were going to anyway, and we’ll tell you everything you want to know.” 

Rami said, “well yeah we were going to. Gwil already invited us.” 

I said, “I figured.” 

Brian said, “well Anita and Sarina will be joining us there too.” 

I said, “perfect. I need my mother figures.” 

Gwil said, “well you guys already know where we’re going. So, we’ll see you there since it’s a surprise for Y/N as to just where we’re going, and then when we get there that’s where we’ll take all of our grad pictures. Okay?” They all nodded and started to disburse. Roger handed me Finn’s nappy bag before he and Brian took off to their car.

Gwil and I started walking to our car. He was holding Finn up with one hand and then his other hand was holding mine. 

I said, “today’s been really great Gwil.” 

He said, “I agree Y/N.” 

I said, “I’d never have been able to get this far without all of your support and love, and well Finn too.” 

He smiled at me and said, “I will always be here to support you and love you. Finn was an added bonus, I’ll agree. However, I have every faith that you could’ve done this no matter what because you’re a strong woman.” 

I said, “and that is just one of the many reasons why I love you.” 

He said, “and that is one of the reasons why I love you too.” I smiled at him.

We finally managed to find our car. Gwil got Finn all situated in his car seat. I sat Finn’s nappy bag in the back seat. Finn said, “dada” and made grabby hands at him. 

I said, “Finn babe, daddy’s gotta drive us to dinner and then he’ll hold you again.” 

Finn pouted at us. Gwil kissed Finn’s forehead before closing the backseat door. I told Gwil, “your son is a daddy’s boy. When daddy’s around, there is no such thing as mommy.” 

Gwil laughed and said, “you know Finn loves you too.” 

I said, “I know. He just loves you more.” Gwil just shook his head. We both got buckled up in our seats. To dinner, we go.

The whole ride to dinner was filled with laughs and smiles. Finn was just having a good time because his daddy would sing whatever came on the radio and I would make silly faces at him. It really makes me happy to see my son and my fiancé happy. Today might’ve been about me getting my degree, but that will never compare to every day being about this little family that we’re growing (biological and otherwise) and we can’t help but love them with everything that we have. Our “show” is just getting started.


End file.
